Not A Forest: Year 2!
by BloodyAmusement
Summary: The gang is going back to Hogwarts for their second year! But after a summer night gone vey wrong, they meet Alucard, a vampire working for Hellsing. Things are bond to be bloody. Please read Not A Forest: Year 1 before reading this. On Hiatus Currently.
1. chapter 1

**AN: This is brought to you by Cassy! The cute psychopath!**

 **Cassy: Enjoy! And since I'm here, I think we all know the author doesn't own Harry Potter. Happy Reading!**

——Chapter 1——

Sometimes the lines between right and wrong become blurred and then disappear. Cassy realized this as she looked at the horrid massacre by a pyshopathic vampire who's turned the into town into zombies.

"Wish we would have just not gone traveling. This shit always happens!" Jamie whispered yelled at the small group. Cassy was out there somewhere and Harry, Eddie and herself were stuck in a room with the door barricaded. They were worried about the girl and hoped she'd be okay.

—With Cassy—

While she was suitably impressed with the amount of weapons in the kitchen of this house, she was quickly running out of them and ran down another flight of stairs. While running down the hallway she noticed there was distinct lack of zombies in the hallways and an unearthly silence. Then, she slammed full force into the wall and was held up by her throat, she realized why.

There was a vey tall man with an unnatural grin peering down at her and she struggled with his hand.

The man gave a cackle. "I can't have you becoming a vampire too. But a virgin can't become a ghoul." Her eyes widen and she kicked even more furiously at him and seemingly turned the sick guy on more. She reached for her knife and stabbed into his hand so he dropped her.

Proceeding to run from Mr.Pedophile Vampire and jumped out the window, knowing he'd follow her and not go after her friends, she ran out into the night, praying that someone, _anyone_ would help her.

And she got help. In the form of a vampire named Alucard.

—Alucard's POV—

Apparently there was another homicidal vampire on the loose. But when he got to the house he saw all the ghouls dead with knives in their heads. He sent Police Girl up to the get the three people left in the house and looked out the broken window. He sensed fear along with determination from one and extreme lust from another. He headed out into the night to meet the two.

When he got there, he saw a little girl no older than 12 cornered by the one with extreme lust rolling off him. "Well, she's very pretty but she's 12 years old man! Wait some years, will ya?" The vampire turned and growled at him. "This has absolutely nothing to do with you. Leave."

The guy smartly held the little girl down as she tried to kick him in the balls. Alucard took out his gun. "So easy or hard way?" The vampire snarled. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh so the hard way then." He proceeded to blow off his right arm and leg freeing the girl who in turn, stabbed the guy in the eye with her knife. He shot the vampire in his head, killing the pedophile.

The little girl stared at him as he crouched to her level. "Thank you for saving me." He felt an unusual attachment to the girl and didn't want her to leave. "What is your name, little one?"

"Cassy." Her gray eyes stared up at him and he saw the insanity in them that was hidden by a look of determination. "Are my friends okay?" He shrugged.

"They could be ghoul chow." She tilted her head. "There were more than the one's I killed?" She started walking to the house again and he followed curious about this girl and her friends. There was a strange power radiating from her. The others in the house were wizards he knew but this girl had a different vibe.

As they neared the house, he saw police girl with three kids who ran at Cassy. They were hugging her and while was relieved they were okay, she didn't look too happy about being hugged.

"Were your parents victims of the attack?" Cassy shrugged. The other girl spoke for the group. "We don't have parents." The police girl turned to him with pleading eyes and he nearly immediately gave a snarky remark before realizing they could be useful...and annoy his boss. He gave a nod and a grin.

Police Girl grinned and the kids looked confused. "You'll be coming with us!" Cassy shrugged and grabbed out Alucard's coat. Well someone is attached. This would make for a good field report.

——Hellsing Manor——

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on as Police Girl talked with three of the kids and the other seemingly was having a staring contest with Alucard. Alucard raised an eyebrow and the girl continued to stare flatly. If she won, she was definitely asking for tips.

"So that's your field report."

"Yup."

"You went to the house and found all the ghouls dead."

"Knives in every single one of their fucking heads."

"Followed the vampire to his attempted kill on this girl."

"Indeed."

"Blew his arm and leg off, she stabbed him in the eye and then you killed him."

"Dead."

"Before bringing all the kids back here because they don't have parents."

"It's like I didn't just get through telling you this."

Integra would need a drink soon. The girl spoke up. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Truly wasn't in my plans for Mr. Pedophile Vampire to show up." The girl was snarky too. She liked her already.

"Have you all eaten?" The girl shook her head and Integra called Walter to fix them some dinner.

"You're Sir Integra Hellsing correct? You're truly an inspiration. Brilliant job you're doing as the head of the Hellsing organization." She was starting to adore this girl.

"Indeed I am. Alucard here has taken an interest in you I see." He cut into their conversation. "Those knives had to have been thrown and with very amazing accuracy. Plus she radiates in an unknown energy that smells _delicious_."

"I was experimented on. I probably taste terrible." The girl spoke as if she was discussing the weather.

"I beg to differ." Alucard gave a grin.

"Try and bite me and I'll chop your limbs off."

"They'll grow back."

"Great, I can do it over and over again." Integra would _definitely_ enjoy having this one around.

——About two weeks later——

Eddie had managed to transport all of their stuff to their new rooms which were all very beautiful yet still foreign to them.

Currently he was having the hardest time doing his homework as Alucard was insisting on making as much noise as possible. His TV was extremely loud playing Adventure Time when he saw a bus pull up to the gate and two people get out to talk to the guards. When the guards were shot and their blood was spilled around them horrifically, Eddie sighed.

"Guys! We have unpleasant company!" They had started to train under the Hellsing organization and they had all found their favorite and best weapons to fight with.

He was especially good with knives and the wires the butler Walter used while Harry was scarily good with small guns. Jamie simply adored the katanas and Cassy...she could fight with all but she preferred the extremely large guns Police Girl used. Combined with her scarily accurate aim, it was the perfect weapon for her.

When he saw the very big explosion that hit the bus well he knew it was handled but opened his window, shot the two people in the feet before closing it and trying to do his homework again.

Honestly couldn't they just give him a break?

——With The Round Table Conference People——

"Oh. That'd be one of our brand new security team member." Integra wasn't worried at all after the panicked call about the vampires showing up on her doorstep. The large explosion that rocked the ground provided proof to her claims.

She had worried Alucard would screw it up but seeing as he hadn't yet she was okay. She decided to call him and realized he had one of the vampires and was brutally tearing him apart from the sound of it. So, calling Police Girl instead after freaking out the other members, she asked hesitantly what was happening.

"Oh everything's fine sir! Cassy just decided that one of the vampires needed to have their ego destroyed. The other one is uhm...well he is definitely going to die that's for sure."

She had wondered what the distinct crunch of bones was. "Oh well, thank you Police Girl." She hung up and sighed. "Oh well, so about that budget?"

"What budget? It's fine!" They all nervously chuckled and practically ran to the door when she dismissed them.

Ah..life was back in order.

——Someday in August——

"How has the wizarding world gone further backwards than the last time I was here?" Alucard was currently looking at the shops in distaste while Seras (Police Girl) looked in wonder.

Cassy entered Florish and Blotts before immediately walking out again. "How disgusting. Lockhart is our DADA teacher. What a fraud."

Harry groaned, Eddie gave a grunt, and Jamie became instantly cheerful. "Really?! Let's go inside!" She dragged Cassy back into the store and went to his books. Everyone else followed slowly.

"Don't you know what means?! We can put him for the fraud he is! Mwhahahahahahaha!" Cassy lightly smacked her head before getting into line with her books.

It had all been going so well...until Lockhart spotted Harry.

"Could it be..? Harry Potter!" A photographer moved to grab Harry but Alucard grabbed his arm and gave the man a grin. "What's an old man grabbing a little boy for?" The photographer passed out in fear. Alucard could be scary.

He glared at Cassy. "What do you mean "Could"?!" She stared blankly and simply grabbed Harry and put her arm around him. Alucard's eye ticked.

——Madam Malkin's——

Everyone had to be refitted as they were getting growth spurts and no longer truly fit their clothes. They had luckily gone clothes shopping in the mundane world before meeting Alucard.

Cassy made sure Police Girl got some robes too which the woman squealed in delight while Alucard had flat out growled at the girl for even suggesting he get some.

"You need to get laid man. Seriously." It took everything in his being to not strangle Cassy. The girl merely stuck a lollipop in her mouth and continued her walk to the pet store. She needed more food for Midnight.

——September 1——

"I'm going to miss you kids!" Seras was hugging the kids goodbye and nearly suffocating them with her chest while Alucard merely scowled at Cassy. Integra gave them all brand new phones to contact her with while at school.

They waved goodbye and got on the train, finding a compartment in the middle of it and putting their stuff away safely.

Cassy then spoke. "Anyone else feel like this is going to be a really insane year?"

 **And that's the first chapter of the gang's second year at Hogwarts! Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter but I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **Warning: Lockhart is a horrid person and there will be talk of pedophilia.**

——Train——

The group conversed with each other about Casey's assumption, Jamie jokingly saying they'd have to face giant spiders, when a blonde girl with a dreamy looked walked in.

"Hullo there. May I join you?" Cassy smiles at the girl already liking her.

"Sure!" She moved over and helped the girl with her trunk. "What's your name?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. Some other people call m Loony as well." She said it so nonchalantly that the group all felt a surge of anger.

"Well, Luna, that will end. I'm Cassy, that's Harry, Eddie, and Jamie." Luna smiled serenely. "Nice to meet you all." The group became fast friends with the quirky but sweet girl.

When the trolley lady came, they all got some frogs and started a game with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. After many disgusting and sometimes good results Harry looked down and chewed slowly with a lost look on his face.

"What flavor?" Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Defeat." {1} The occupants laughed and Luna couldn't help but feel she'd have a great year.

Soon getting tired of the horrific (literally) the group started to play Exploding Snap. Just when the card exploded in Jamie's face, the door snapped open.

Hermione stood there with Neville with a large smile on her face. "Found you all! I told you I'd find them Neville!"

He looked amused. "Never doubted that 'Mione." The two joined the competent and soon became friends with Luna as well. When Luna mentioned her father owned a newspaper, Cassy eagerly signed up along with Hermione.

They were positively fascinated with the Spectrespecs which showed wrackspurts and nargles. Cassy knew there was more to them but couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to ask the girl later.

The rest of the ride was filled with happy chatter and giggles but the feeling of unease was getting stronger the closer the school got. Jamie, Cassy, Harry, and Eddie looked up to the place, they called their second home. _Just what would happen this year?_

They all got into their robes, the girls at one time and the guys at another and soon enough the train lurched to a stop.

They waved goodbye to Luna as she went with the other first years to the boats and got on the carriages. They were being pulled by these bony creatures which Hermione nor Neville could see.

Harry would make sure to research that or ask Luna. She knew a lot about animals. They were quite comfortable and they were hoping Luna was going to be okay.

——Sorting——

The kids sat at their respective tables and smiled at Luna as she walked by the other first years. Cassy frowned as she noticed the other first years weren't really welcoming to her.

She'd make sure to let the girl have a great year. She noticed that the idiot DADA teacher was smiling and chatting to a very annoyed Snape. She didn't like the vibes Lockhart gave off.

They rubbed her so _wrong._ She hated them so she'd make sure to watch for him. She cheered loud when Luna got sorted into Ravenclaw and made room for her.

The other three were so happy that Cassy put off her uneasy for now. She wanted to enjoy this time with them.

——The Next Day——

"I can't believe you got detention on the first day!" Hermione was exasperated. Why did Cassy have to antagonize him? While he was dumb, he was a teacher.

"Hermione that quiz was so stupid! What teacher asks questions like "What's my favorite color?" that isn't dumb?" Cassy wasn't at all fazed.

"But did you have to write that he was an idiot on the front of the test?" Jamie asked with an amused tone.

"Yes." Neville and Eddie just signed and followed the girls to Herbology.

——Dinner Time——

Cassy was very aware of Lockhart's eyes on her and she was very aware that they seemingly never left yet he was looking elsewhere.

Her uneasy grew steadily. What exactly had she gotten herself into?

Luna grabbed her hand under the table and Cassy smiled slightly at the girl. She could count on her to be there for her. She merely hoped she'd be able to trust her enough to go to her.

——Detention——

( **Warning: Skip if you wish not to read such things)**

Cassy showed up at Lockhart's office and knocked. Her uneasy was at its peak when he opened he door and smiled _down_ at her. She knew that he knew he had the upper hand.

She felt so small as she walked in and started on signing his fan mail as he requested. She shivered as she felt his gaze never waver from her shaking figure.

She whimpered when she felt him put his hand on her. She cried as he whispered in her ear. She sobbed as he pulled his wand out. She knew no more when he cast the spell.

 **(End scene)**

——Night Time 2 Year Dorm Room: Ravenclaw——

Cassy didn't know how long she was there. She walked back to her dorm numbly. She went to the bathroom and threw up everything she had ate.

She scrubbed her skin until it was red and raw. She tried going to sleep but she woke gasping for air and sweating. She quietly sobbed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She could have died. She felt such shame and she felt so _dirty._ She didn't get anymore sleep that night.

——Next Day: Breakfast——

Cassy wasn't touching her food. Luna frowned and tried to prompt her to eat but she merely shook her head and almost ran out of the hall.

She shared a frown with Jamie and Hermione. What's wrong with her?

At the Slytherin table, Draco's eyes followed the girl out the hall and he turned to Blaise and Harry who were chatting about Quiddich. He put it out of his mind for now and joined in.

Eddie and Neville shared a look but didn't say anything. They'd try asking her later.

Cassy on the other hand was violently ill and didn't leave the bathroom until she was late for Transfiguration. She wobbled her way to class after brushing her teeth and shuddered. She had more dententions with _him._

——Potions——

Snape noticed one of his usual top students was shaking and could barely focus on anything. Her gaze was off but to others she was fine. He put it up to nerves and left it at that.

Cassy nearly messed up with how much she trembled as she had yet to eat anything and her mind was too far gone to let her ignore such a fact.

She still managed the potion and walked out with Hermione and Jamie. They weren't noticing anything and that was okay.

——Halloween——

Filch's cat was petrified and he accused Harry of doing such to his cat. When they pointed out that that such didn't make any sense, Dumbledore had to step in to stop him from attack Harry.

Cassy merely looked at the cat and sighed. Whatever did this was dangerous. Surely, the returning students would have seen something that was out of place right?

She had finished her detentions about three weeks ago. He merely wanted her to come to his office every Thursday. She had taken to scrubbing herself until she was red but she never felt clean.

He told her she was his favorite and she shuddered. There were others? But they didn't remember. Hell, she only remembered because she was unnatural. She _couldn't_ forget. She desperately wanted to but she couldn't.

She wanted to fight and at one point she had managed it. She ended up staying an hour later and she didn't come out the shower until the water was cold.

She cried herself to sleep many nights. But she always woke up.

She knew everyone was starting to be concerned, asking questions but she'd never tell. She'd died before she did. She was too ashamed.

Luna gave her a note that said " _I know."_ She hyperventilated and grabbed her. She walked off until they were hidden and pleaded with her to note tell.

Luna didn't promise her anything but she told her to take better care of herself and eat more.

Cassy would try if it meant she would keep quiet.

——Hellsing Manor——

Alucard knew there was something very wrong with his little one.

Her magic felt wrong and off. He wondered how the hell he could feel that if he wasn't around her and vowed to look into that. For now, he was content on heeding her warning and watching Walter.

The man had a desire that would get a lot of people killed. But moving on from that his little one's magic flared in fear. It was doing this way too often.

He might just have to visit that school of hers. He did _not_ appreciate his little one being so scared.

And she _was_ his. He knew that without a doubt and he would _destroy_ those who hurt her.

——End of Chapter——

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **~BloodyAmusement**

{1} A Very Potter Sequel


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

 **Alucard is visiting Hogwarts.**

 **I don't envy them.**

——Hogwarts——

Alucard was having such a fun time. He had left the bat professor on the verge of a heart attack, made nine first years faint in terror after he grinned at them. He'd visit his little one soon but he was going just a little slower than normal. Like going for a walk but going home after each one.

He had to check out that top floor as well. Something was practically pouring out evil energy.

——Meanwhile——

Cassy's health was slowly going down the drain. She wasn't eating anymore and she was slowly losing her energy. Getting out of bed was taxing in itself now.

But this day, she wished she collapsed. Or died. Anything was welcome if she just didn't have to go. She was utterly terrified of this night. _He_ had a surprise for her.

She didn't want one. She'd rather whatever was petrifing people to get her. She was walking slowly to dentention but didn't dare be late. She was _terrified._ She shook as she knocked on the door.

He pulled her in and closed the door. She wished she had had the voice to scream while she was in the hall.

——Ravenclaw Dorm——

His little one hadn't come out the bathroom for longest time. He wasn't going to just burst in there unless the situation called for it.

When it became an hour, he raised an eyebrow and read her school books. He rather liked the Transfiguration ones. Think of the things you could do to people! When two hours passed he sighed and stood. He knocked on the door.

"Little one, will you ever come out of there?"

Cassy head snapped up and her heart pounded it. If she went out there he'd know. If she didn't he'd come in and he'd still know. And no matter what she'd offer, he'd be pissed.

He frowned as her fear hit heightened levels. Her magic was acting as if it was violated... his eyes narrowed and he growled.

 _Who the hell violated **his** little one?_

He opened the door and she cowered in a corner and stared at him. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes and she collapsed into a sobbing mess.

He held her close and let her cry. He was originally going to go rip the bastard who had done this apart and he still would. But first, he would make sure she was okay.

He picked up his little one. "Where is the infirmary?" She merely pointed the way there. She couldn't agrue with him, he was Alucard. He'd win and he honestly was extremely terrifying and she had no wish to find out what he may do if she said she didn't want to go.

——Infirmary——

He stalked into the infirmary at 5 A.M. The nurse was utterly startled but she was more concerned about the trembling child.

She gave the girl a dreamless sleep and ran a diagnostic on her. She was absolutely horrified.

"W-who..." Madam Promfrey was not one to be shocked. It probably wasn't the man who was here, who looked like he could get away with murder (because anyone who tried arrest him died too).

The results were showed many attempted oblivations and molestation. Luckily the girl hadn't been raped at all but she couldn't help but wonder if was close.

She hadn't been eating correctly and she had to have been throwing up everyday for at least a month.

"This is...who are you?" She was disoriented, angry, concerned...too many emotions running and this unknown man was here with an injured student.

"I'm her protector. I could tell she wasn't okay due to her magic calling out to me. I trust you will find this person?" Madam Promfrey gave a nod and would most definitely contact the aurors. She wanted to check all the students.

"Then I will take my leave." He left the girl a gift on her bed and went home. He'd rip the man apart when he was away from people who potentially stop him.

——Head of House Staff Meeting at 7 A.M.——

Proffesors McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, and Flitwick along with Headmaster Dumbledore were chatting about different subjects about the school when Madam Promfrey burst in with a look of fury upon her face.

"Poppy, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked with a concerned twinkle. "I've discovered that one of our second years was being molestate for about a month and there have been attempted oblivations of the girl."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes went out to be replaced by cold fury. The other teachers had similar reactions and they immediately went to work on calling the aurors.

The aurors arrived along with Amelia Bones. Lockhart realized what they were here for a was attempted to do a runner when suddenly a hand shot out of the dark and pushed him down the stairs.

The aurors arrested him and other students were checked out. His doom was further sealed after several aurors lost their lunch at the site of the pictures he had taken of the children.

Cassy's pictures had been in a folder labeled favorites. There were at least 3 other kids in the folder and 20 more outside of that.

They took statements from the children and had copies of the medical exam that each kid under went.

Hermione promptly burst into tears after hearing her friend was victim and her sobs became louder after hearing Luna was one as well.

Draco had owled his father to make sure Lockhart was ruined even further while Harry helped Eddie calm down so he didn't go racing off to murder the guy.

Neville had shocked them all when he physically stocked Lockhart after he was brought past the Great Hall where all the children were gathered.

He managed to break his leg and nose, and left Lockhart's face a bloody mess.

The look of rage on his face as he beat the man was shared by many of the students. The aurors "accidentally forgot they could use magic" and "were in shock".

Alucard smirked proudly from the shadows and faded away waiting for the moment he could strike.

In the Hospital Wing, the students who had suffered at his hands were giving statements and being treated.

Luna and Cassy were sitting quietly as they held each other's hands. They were comforted being in each other's presence.

Dumbledore was writing parents and he had come over to apologize for not catching it sooner and letting such a vile man teach them.

He was told that it wasn't his fault that _he_ was a creep. She apologized for not saying something sooner. He told her that she shouldn't apologize as it wasn't her fault, fear does a lot to people, he said.

His Phoenix visited and everyone was called by the song Fawkes sang. It was uplifting and for the first time in months, Cassy felt at peace.

She adored the little bracelet Alucard had given her and shared the chocolate with Luna.

She also realized the Alucard was loose in the school and while he may murder Lockhart soon, he'd probably do it while he was supposed to be in Azkaban.

But that left, days, weeks, at tops a month for Alucard to do what he wanted.

Oh god no.

——Meanwhile with Alucard——

After scaring the living daylights out of the bat professor again and terrifying even more children (ten more fainted, six wet themselves in fear, and several screamed in ran and at least four of those kids ran into a wall).

He visited Cassy and her friend often and when she asked if he was behaving, he started laughing. He'd behave when people were too easy to scare. She sighed and shook her head with fond smile.

Her friend Luna then said he should beware of going on walks in large areas. He had no clue what that meant but he had the feeling he was really gonna appreciate the advice. He thanked the girl and took his leave.

He was going to bother the other children he had now found in his care.

—With other kids in Cassy's Luna's friend group—

Hermione had finally calmed down enough and was smiling a little. Harry and Eddie were attempting to crack jokes but with the worry so high it was a little hard.

So they were not at all prepare when Alucard walked out the wall with a shit-eating grin on his face. They screamed and he laughed.

It sounded evil to Hermione, Neville, and Draco because they had never met him but Eddie and Harry realized he just had a terrifying laugh.

"Damn it Alucard, you made Neville pass out!" He just kept laughing.

——Hospital Wing——

As she rested, she realized that it was over and she let out a relieved smile. She was glad she had found a protector of sorts in Alucard. He was downright terrifying, he had almost no morals, and he loved battle. But despite all of that, he did protect her. For that she was forever grateful.

She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

 **AN:**

 **All done! Happy Reading!**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	4. Why I’ve Been Gone

Hey guys and girls! Maybe even cats and dogs!

An alien perhaps? A bacon sandwich? An attack helicopter? A bagel?

Haha I'm just messing around but I've gone for so long and I wanted to apologize and tell why I've been gone.

Long story short, school. It's been very stressful and my finals are soon which is just...the best like omg.

Actually finals were probably created by Satan in my opinion...but moving on!

I will be getting back to writing the stories and trying to set up a sort of schedule but goldfish feel bad for my memory.

It's terrible haha.

But truly, thank you to all who've favorited/followed the stories and/or me, I truly appreciate it.

Now which story I'll fist start on...no clue I do shit as it comes to my head. I'm more of a in-the-moment writer and when it comes to my head I have to write it or it'll be gone forever...or bug me till I do it either or.

So, just wanted to clear that all up and thank you guys for you patience.

I'm aiming for Saturday or Sunday to have something out.

Or when my procrastination habits kick in.

Cya!

~BloodyAmusement


	5. Chapter 4

**_Omg I'm back with this story wooohooo! I've come back with ideas (yay!) and I'm hoping it goes well! Really sorry about being gone for so long and thank you for anyone who's stayed with the story!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

 **Night Time** —

Caddy woke slowly. She looked at Luna who was sleeping peacefully and sighed. Alucard more than likely went to torment Lockhart and probably murder him.

She was alone to her thoughts. Looking at the window and seeing the night sky, she guessed it was around twelve or one a.m.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood slowly, thankful that she was allowed to wear her pjs.

The floor was cold as she walked slowly in the shadows. There was a monster out but it didn't concern her too much. Actually she didn't care at all. She could die, Cassy knew but she didn't care.

She slowly climbed the steps of the astronomy tower and walked into the quiet room. It was cold but that was okay. Being cold was something she'd come to love.

She sat on the rail that was supposed to keep people safe from falling off. Funny, seeing as they could climb over.

Cassy let her thoughts wander. She mindlessly swung her legs and let herself close her eyes. Leaning forward, she most certainly would have fallen if she wasn't grabbed. She was being held against someone's chest.

"Aren't you supposed to be killing a man?" The black haired girl did not need to open her eyes to know who stopped her.

"I finished early." Alucard didn't scold her for trying to die. He just held her and didn't let her go. Cassy turned and hugged him.

Alucard was many things to many people but to her, he was someone she could turn to. Well, she had always loved the monsters in her closet.

Cassy fell asleep with a smile on her, clinging to a monster.

— **Hospital Wing** —

Cassy woke slowly and rubbed eyes, taking in her surroundings. Back in the hospital again. She heard voices coming and closed her eyes again.

"...The attacks are becoming more frequent! At this rate, we will have to close down the school..." Another attack? When? She was out so early and only Alucard would know when he put her back.

So at what time did it attack? While in the astronomy tower? When she rounded a corner?

The voices faded and the black haired girl opened her eyes. Her gray orbs widened in horror.

"Harry..?!"

— **Lunch Time** —

Cassy finished eating quickly before she made her way to the library. She needed to figure out what the hell was attacking everyone.

Then she was going to fucking destroy it. Who the hell gave it permission to touch what was hers?!

She quickly took to the shelves and started reading. She had about five hours. She could do this. No, she had to do this.

Harry deserved better and the school couldn't shut down...she hadn't searched all of it yet.

The girl spent an hour searching through book after book looking for the monster's identity but she couldn't figure it out. If only she'd been alive fifty years ago.

Wait. Someone dead had been here fifty years ago. Cassy hurriedly put the books back before rushing out the library.

She had a ghost to talk to.

— **Meanwhile in the Great Hall** —

"I can't believe Harry's been petrified. How could this have happened?" Hermione was distraught along with most of the Great Hall occupants.

Jamie looked at Luna who was staring after the pissed Cassy. "Think she'll be okay?"

"Cassy will okay only after we're all safe. But she'll calm down." At least Luna hoped so.

— **Meanwhile At The Slytherin Table** —

Draco seemed composed but he was scared, Blaise could tell. He wouldn't say anything as they were in the snake's pit.

Having any sort of emotion could be used against you here. It wasn't that they didn't have emotions like most thought. The problem was that the other houses didn't like them. Plain and simple.

They were evil from the moment the hat declared them Slytherins. They were outcasts and their shelter was also a dangerous place.

Many came from bad homes but many were also extremely dangerous and came from powerful families. Believing in blood purity was very common within their house.

He hoped the students petrified would wake. Catching Eddie's eye, the boy nodded to him and turned back to Neville and patted his back.

Blaise would admit, he was envious. He wished he could comfort his friends without someone looking at him as if he was a bug that they wished to squish.

He just continued to eat and hoped one day it'd be better. For everyone.

—Library—

The gray eyed girl was very happy with her findings.

Cassy bit her lip as she processed Myrtle's words. "Big yellow eyes by the sink...but she died...so how's everyone else alive?"

That had definitely narrowed the search down. The creature could only be a basilisk. The gaze killed however so it didn't make sense!

She pouted and glared at window, seeing her reflection and smiled a little. The bags under her eyes were almost gone.

Her eyes widened. They didn't directly see its gaze! Oh it all fit! If only she had a rooster...all of the school's were killed.

Probably to make sure the basilisk didn't drop dead instantly.

"Oh if only I knew how to transform things into roosters or if Alucard could get me a thousand roosters..."

"Why do you need a thousands roosters?" Alucard looked down at her and she looked up at him. A sly grin rose upon her face.

"Hey Alucard...wanna help me kill something?" He grinned and she would have cackled if she wasn't in the library.

They had a basilisk to kill.

 **AN: Sorry for the hiatus but I am back. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	6. Update

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know I'm coming back to the story!

School started up and I ended up sitting right next to someone who was sick. Surprise, surprise, I got sick but after that my asthma flared, then my health just kinda went down.

And then I fell down the stairs so yeah, life is just great.

Buuuuuutttt I'm getting better (maybe) so I can do the story again! Sorry about the delay!

~BloodyAmusement


	7. Hey

HELLO!

God it's been so long and I'm very sorry! I first had schoolwork piling up as my health decided to get worse very aggressively. Then I got a new computer and phone but like an idiot, I forgot which email I used (I have way too many I'm realizing) but I finally figured it out after I got an email in my other email about it! I will be coming back and hopefully I'll have chapters out for you or maybe even a new story.

I'm really sorry again!


End file.
